


秋春日常脑洞四则

by Tenderisaghost



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisaghost/pseuds/Tenderisaghost
Summary: 秋春日常脑洞四则（其实就是没能扩成完整文章的梗合集）《方言》《大停电之夜》《穿刺》《天台的风》
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Kudos: 10





	秋春日常脑洞四则

方言

早上醒来时，秋彦发现枕边空荡荡的，但能隐约听到客厅里传来讲话的声音，他起床走出卧房，就看见春树正半躺在三人沙发上讲电话，怀里抱着一只小枕头。一见秋彦出来，便笑着对他做了个"早上好"的口型。  
"好啦好啦，不用担心，嗯……嗯……"  
秋彦睡眼惺忪地走到沙发边，摆手示意春树松开抱枕，春树感到些许疑惑，但还是照做了，松开手后，秋彦便爬上沙发，钻进春树怀里，搂着春树眯上眼睛继续睡。  
春树一只手温柔地揉着怀里的脑袋，继续回应着电话那头的话。  
"渍茄子下次不用寄那么多过来了，真的吃不完啦……欸，两个人……就算是两个人也吃不完嘛，"  
"下个月？我尽量找时间吧，唔，唔，好……不会，好啦，嗯嗯……照顾好自己，拜拜，挂了哦。"  
"是阿姨吗？" 秋彦没有睡着，等春树一挂电话便抬起头来问道。  
"嗯，一大早打过来问上次寄过来的东西好不好吃，好像是又打算给我寄东西了，接着又问了一大堆别的。" 春树一边回答，一边不自觉地用指尖轻轻描着秋彦脸上睡觉时压出来的红印子。  
"你刚才好像在讲方言？"  
"嗯，跟家人讲电话的时候是会用到一点方言。"  
"春树，我想听你对我讲方言。"  
"欸，不要了吧，感觉很奇怪。"  
"总觉得，你用方言跟妈妈讲话的时候，跟平时感觉不太一样，像是在撒娇，很可爱，我也想听。"  
"会像在撒娇吗……"  
"我想听嘛。"  
"撒娇的人明明就是你吧！"  
"想听想听想听——"  
"……那就一句。"

大停电之夜

"救命——我快要热化了啊——"  
"我也是——要热化了——"  
"等等，我们昨天是不是买了雪糕还没吃完来着！"  
从停电到现在已经过去将近一小时，虽然冰箱冷冻室依旧留存着冷气，但表面的冰晶已经开始融化滴水，放在里面的两支雪糕也正在慢慢变软，于是两人不得不赶在它们彻底化为一摊黏腻的奶油前吃掉。  
从冰箱里飘散出的残余冷气也成了两人的救命稻草，蹲坐在冰箱前吃着软绵绵的雪糕，让他们得以从淋漓的汗水中得到暂时的解放。  
一小块融化的奶油顺着手指和掌心滴落到春树的手腕上，他下意识舔了舔手，却又不小心让另一滴稠白的奶油蹭到脸上，春树只觉得自己有些狼狈，并无自觉自己这副模样已瞬间撩拨起秋彦的情欲。  
秋彦盯着春树轻声说道："我也想尝尝你的。"  
"可以哦，不过就剩最后一小口了，要吗？" 春树以为秋彦只是想咬一口他的香草口味冰激凌，然而他却猝不及防地凑上来吻住他的嘴角，带走了那一滴奶油。  
"还想要……" 秋彦摊开春树的手，继续用舌头探索着手心的滋味，奶油的甜腻混合着汗液的咸津，却让秋彦欲罢不能，他似乎恨不得要将面前的人整个吞下。  
浸在闷热空气中的肌肤似乎比平日更加敏感且失常，冰凉的舌头触上来，春树却觉像像被烫到一样火辣辣的，冰箱残余的冷气越来越稀薄，春树浑身的力气就像是随着水汽一同蒸发掉一般，只得软软地倚在秋彦身上。   
秋彦的嘴唇继续贴上恋人颀长的颈，用力咗上一口后又探出舌头紧紧抵住，柔软的舌头和坚硬的舌钉共同刺激着单薄的皮肤，颈下脉搏急促的跳动像是在回馈着这湿黏的亲昵，压抑的喘息声不断传到耳际，听得人本能反应似的要往那被折磨得发红的脖子上用力咬上一口，好让他彻底释放那克制的快感。  
"怎么办，感觉真的要化掉了……"  
"那就一起化掉吧。"  


穿刺

"其实我一直都好奇，你如果把唇钉取下来，喝水会漏水吗？"  
"想知道的话，就自己动手看看……"  
指尖轻轻旋动螺丝，小心翼翼地抽出细环和尖钉，在这个时候春树便忍不住去想象那些穿孔器刺破皮肉的瞬间，金属戳穿皮肤或是穿过软骨后有没有出血，那个时候秋彦有没有因为锐利的疼痛而皱一下眉头。虽然春树自己也打过耳洞，但却不知道在耳垂之外——耳软骨、以及嘴唇和舌头这些柔软敏感的地方被尖针穿过会是什么感觉。他犹记得当初打耳洞时，虽然只是一瞬间的事，突如其来的刺痛还是让他差点叫出声来。  
"打那么多环，不会疼吗？"  
舌钉被抽出后，秋彦收回舌头，春树手指上残留的肥皂香气这时才在口腔中扩散开来。  
"没什么感觉，或者说，当时的感觉已经很模糊了。"  
"嗯。"   
春树看着把脸上没有环的秋彦，倒终于觉得他像个普通大学生了，虽然并非第一次见，但这回却是由春树自己把这些金属小零件一个个取下，感觉也挺新鲜。  
秋彦拿起刚才没喝完的水，灌了一大口，含着水鼓了鼓嘴巴，最后咕咚吞下去，但由始至终都没有一滴水漏出来。  
"啊……根本就不会漏水嘛。"  
"明明自己也有耳洞，也该知道肉会挤到一起去吧，哪有那么容易漏水，笨蛋。"  
"这是对学长说话能用的字眼吗，大——学——生——"  
"我说，"秋彦顶着那张看似人畜无害的脸向前靠，"反正春树学长你也打过耳洞了，那要在身体其他地方也穿个孔试试吗？"   
他将手搭到恋人身上，缓缓向下游走，手指慢慢探进春树的衣摆，爬到肚脐边缘绕圈按压着，"比方说，埋个脐钉？一定会很性感吧……"   
绕圈的指尖又不时勾起，轻轻撩拨着腹上的绒毛，蹭得春树一阵酥痒，肚子不由自主地向内缩了一下。  
"才不要……"  
"又或者……" 指腹在脐边绕了几轮，又继续往上攀，"乳钉？"  
听完这话，春树抬起膝盖，往秋彦两股之间轻轻顶了顶。  
"嘁，既然这么喜欢，你怎么不干脆在自己这里埋几颗珠子算了？"  
"啊——春树学长真色！我开个玩笑想象一下而已，可单单是想象，我都已经快受不了了，可怎么办才好呢？"  
秋彦又露出那副小孩向大人哀求一般的表情，让春树毫无招架之力。  
今天的吻，没有了冰凉珠子和钢环的刺激，却完全拥有了柔软的唇瓣和舌头，但春树的舌尖又总是不自觉地去探寻恋人舌上凹下去的小孔，仿佛想要填满那个被刺破的空洞。  
"这位客人，稍后可能会有点疼哦，请先放轻松。"  
秋彦趴到恋人胸口上，温热的舌面扫过胸膛，嘴巴黏在胸口含糊地低吟道："现在先给你消毒……"  
"哈……什么嘛……" 春树不禁笑出声，胸膛随着笑声轻颤起伏着，伸出手指挠了挠恋人发红的耳廓，"哪有你这么不正经的穿孔师。"  
"都怪客人你太性感了。"  
两颗犬齿突然像磁铁一般紧紧钳咬住薄薄的皮肤，忽如其来的刺痛让春树觉得自己身上真的要多出个洞来，但同时又伴随着奇异的快感，让他不由得从喉咙里发出闷闷的轻哼。  
"这大概是一件会上瘾的事吧。"这是他被欲潮彻底淹没前的最后一个念头。

天台的风

春树喜欢在图书馆的天台上抽烟，没课的时候，或是看书看得困的时候，他就会爬上天台抽支烟，今天也是如此。虽然是春天，但天台的风还是很大，也凉凉的，春树打了几次火，才好不容易把烟点着，随后他像往常一样，倚在扶手栏杆上抽着烟，望着楼下图书馆前的甲板广场发呆。  
一个熟悉的身影从广场的树荫下走出来，那人手上只拎着一个小提琴包，正向图书馆方向走来，就算没有手上的琴包，只看那人走路的方式，春树也知道，那是他的恋人秋彦，几周前，两人才刚刚确立关系。  
几年前的秋天，他也是在这个地方第一次遇见秋彦。那时的秋彦，正与另一个男人在广场上打架，正被旁人劝架制服之时，另一人的怒吼声从广场传到图书馆顶楼，然而春树的注意力却全在这个满脸伤却沉默又充满戾气的健硕男人的身上。正当春树盯得出神时，不知怎的，那个健硕的男人却回过头来向上望了一眼，两人四目相交时，对方秋风般锐利的目光让他感到彻骨的寒意，止不住要发颤，直到夹在指间的烟烧光，他也没能从中缓过神过来。就算是今日，他也仍然记得那时的感觉。  
"他会望过来吗……"   
正当春树脑海里冒出这个想法时，走到广场中央的秋彦突然停下脚步，抬头望向图书馆顶楼，与春树的视线正面相撞，只是这一回，秋彦向他投来的，不再是令人发寒的目光，而是融在阳光里的笑颜。一阵风吹过，广场树上密密的枝叶被堆成绿色的浪，秋彦站在中间，向春树招了招手，春树也立刻抬手回应着，随即秋彦又拿出自己的手机晃了晃，示意春树看手机。他从口袋里掏出手机看时，才发现那几个来自秋彦的未接来电，此时他又打了一个电话进来。  
"总算找到你了。"  
"欸？你在找我？"  
"想找你一起吃午饭，但刚才打不通你的电话，就到电影系找你，听说你可能去了图书馆楼顶抽烟，所以就过来了。"  
"抱歉，刚上课手机调了静音没接到电话，我现在下楼吧……"   
"站着别动，我上去找你。"  
春树也不知秋彦是不是小跑着上来的，只是走去垃圾桶旁弹了弹烟灰的功夫，秋彦就已经出现在了天台。  
"我来了。"   
正午的阳光，晒得天台的风也暖洋洋的。


End file.
